


Spice

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Thinking that Harry is unhappy with their sex life, Ron   tries to spice things up.





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Notes:** Charlie’s toybox was kindly loaned to me by Kate’s Brain, who conceived of it for the fic we co-wrote, [Harry Potter and the Odour of the Pheromones](http://www.livejournal.com/users/magicofisis/%E2%80%B3http://www.livejournal.com/users/magicbunbuns/559.html%E2%80%B3), but this fic is not related to that one in any way. More thanks to Kate for the speedy quick beta – she rocks my world.  


* * *

Ron Weasley trudged up the stairs to the flat he shared with his lover, Harry Potter. He’d had a crap day, and he was looking forward to a nice, quiet evening at home. Inside the flat, he immediately noticed a woman’s cloak hanging by the door and he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Ron rolled his eyes in irritation – why tonight, of all nights, did Harry choose to have company?  
  
Wanting to leave himself the option of hiding in his room if it was someone he didn’t feel like talking to, Ron crept silently to the kitchen doorway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that it was only Hermione. Ron was about to make his presence known when he caught a bit of their conversation.  
  
“I had no idea you were so miserable, Harry,” came Hermione’s voice through the doorway.  
  
 _Harry was miserable?_ This was news to Ron.  
  
“I think ‘miserable’ is a bit harsh. He’s surprised me a few times. But most of the time, he’s completely predictable.” Harry laughed. “It can be really useful, though, if I haven’t had time to make up my shopping list. I can have it pretty much complete by the time we finish!”  
  
“God, Harry, that’s dreadful!” Hermione was laughing too. “Haven’t you said anything to him?”  
  
“What am I going to say? ‘Sorry, but you’re too boring to keep my attention for half an hour, so I have to move on?’ It doesn’t work like that, Hermione. He’s my partner, and I have to stay with him, at least for now. Besides, if I said something, it would crush him, and I couldn’t stand the guilt.”  
  
“But other than that, things are okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Harry. “Really, if I can just get past the overwhelming urge to compare the – er – physical component of our partnership to a Professor Binns lecture, the rest is fine. He can be really funny sometimes, and he does his fair share of the work.”  
  
Ron was completely stunned. Harry was unhappy with their sex life? Neither he nor Harry had had any experience before they got together, but Ron thought the sex was pretty good. He didn’t have any complaints about Harry, anyway.  
  
He tried to think back on the last few times they’d done it – always in their bed, Harry on the bottom, same basic position. Okay, perhaps it was a little predictable. But Ron was always willing to try something new; it had always seemed like Harry was the reluctant one.  
  
Ron could hear his friends continuing to talk, but his thoughts were racing as he panicked and tried to decide what to do. Harry had said he wouldn’t leave, but Ron didn’t really want him to stay if he was only doing so out of a sense of obligation. Damn – as boring as Binns? That hurt!  
  
 _Calm down, Weasley,_ he told himself. Harry never said he didn’t care about him anymore – he just said that their sex life was boring. Ron could fix that. Yeah, he’d spice things up a bit.  
  
After taking a moment to collect himself, Ron confidently strode into the kitchen with a pleasant smile on his face. “This is a nice surprise,” he said to Hermione, who stood up to hug him.  
  
“We had Auror lessons at the Ministry today, and I ran into Hermione in the hallway and convinced her to skip out early,” said Harry.  
  
He held out his hand to squeeze Ron’s and was very surprised when Ron bent down and kissed him thoroughly, complete with tongue. Ron broke away, leaving Harry with wide eyes and a matching grin. “Hello to you, too,” Harry said.  
  
Ron pulled a butterbeer out of the refrigerator and sat down very close to Harry. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.”  
  
Ron noticed the pointed glance Hermione shot at Harry. “It’s no problem,” she said, “we were just discussing boring things.” Ron saw the corners of Harry’s mouth twitch as if he was fighting back a smirk.  
  
“How was your day?” asked Harry.  
  
“Horrible, but I won’t bore you with all the details. Not all of us have the excitement of Auror School or cutting-edge research in the Department of Mysteries to look forward to every day.”  
  
As they talked, Ron slipped his foot out of his shoe and began to rub it up and down Harry’s calf. Ron could tell Harry was trying hard to ignore the action, but he threw Ron a sideways glance the moment he rested a hand on Harry’s thigh. Knowing that Hermione would not be able to see anything, Ron splayed his fingers and began to rub the inside of Harry’s thigh up to his crotch. It was very satisfying to feel the hardening bulge in Harry’s jeans. Well, Ron might be predictable in bed, but he definitely knew how to get Harry worked up.  
  
It was only a short while later that Hermione announced that she had a dinner date and had to go. Ron went to fetch her cloak while Harry tried to calm himself enough to stand up. After hasty goodbyes, Hermione left.  
  
The echo from her Apparation had hardly died before Ron was all over Harry. “God, I thought she’d never leave,” he murmured as his lips brushed across Harry’s jaw.  
  
“Ron,” said Harry, “I think she left so early because she knew what you were doing to me and it made her uncomfortable.”  
  
“She’ll get over it,” Ron answered as he pressed Harry against the edge of the table and ground their erections together. There was no protest from Harry, which was fortunate, because he had no intention of stopping. Ron’s fingers tugged the hem of Harry’s shirt out of his jeans, and he quickly snaked a hand under Harry’s shirt to caress his bare back. Harry moaned when Ron ravished his mouth with deep, passionate kisses.  
  
Although he was frequently the initiator of sex, Ron was rarely aggressive, but he wanted to make damn sure that Harry wouldn’t be capable of making out a shopping list, let alone comparing this to a History of Magic lecture. In fact, gasping and incoherent was more what he had in mind. He deftly unhitched Harry’s belt and lowered the zip on his jeans. Taking care to avoid catching the waistband of Harry’s boxers on his cock, Ron pushed on the garments and heard the clunk of Harry’s belt hitting the floor. It took only a few more seconds for Ron to remove his own trousers as well.  
  
Harry hissed with pleasure as Ron grabbed a buttock in each hand and pulled Harry against him. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight, but I like it,” he said. Ron’s long arms were now reaching all the way around Harry, so that his fingers were brushing against his hole.  
  
“It’s ‘cause you’re so fucking sexy I can’t keep my hands off you. All I can think of is how much I want to fuck you, how good you feel around my cock. I need you, Harry.”  
  
“Yes, God, yes,” whimpered Harry. His voice trailed off as Ron grasped his cock with one hand, pulled him closer with the other and sucked on his collarbone hard enough to leave a love bite, all at once. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
“No,” insisted Ron. “Can’t wait that long. Here.” He lifted Harry up and sat him on the table. Then he rummaged through discarded clothes until he found his wand. With a rapid swish and flick, he cleared the dirty dishes and empty bottles from the table. One more wave summoned a bottle of extra virgin olive oil from the cupboard.  
  
“You want to do it on the table with _that_?” Harry said incredulously, pointing at the bottle of oil.  
  
“Hmmm,” Ron answered. He nudged Harry towards the middle of the table, and he didn’t hear any complaints when he bent over Harry’s cock and began to tease it with playful swirls of his tongue. Ron continued to suck while he climbed up on the table and settled between Harry’s thighs. He slid one hand under each of Harry’s legs, bending them at the knee and spreading him wide.  
  
The olive oil felt strange in his hand, but it served its purpose well as Ron stretched and thrust and curled his fingers inside Harry. Harry was usually very quiet when they had sex, but the movement of Ron’s fingers was causing him to moan and writhe. If Harry was composing a shopping list in his head right now, Ron was pretty certain that olive oil would be on it.  
  
As he surveyed the sight before him, Harry panting and displayed on the kitchen table like a Christmas feast waiting to be devoured, Ron was more turned on than he ever remembered being. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he told Harry he couldn’t wait long – even without being touched, Ron felt like his cock was on fire. “Ready?” he gasped.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ” cried Harry. Ron decided this exclamation was to be taken literally, so he quickly pressed inside.  
  
Knowing that it would defeat the purpose if he came before Harry did, Ron reached between them to grasp Harry’s prick, desperately trying to think of anything besides how warm and tight Harry felt around his cock. Ron watched Harry screw up his face as he neared his orgasm and Ron continued to pound him hard. With an uncharacteristic shout, Harry spasmed violently, shooting his seed onto Ron’s hand and across his own stomach.  
  
Seeing Harry come undone in that way sent Ron right over the edge. He spilled deep inside Harry as he climaxed in waves. Harry held him tightly through their aftershocks, kissing him tenderly and caressing the small of his back.  
  
Ron opened his eyes to see Harry peering at him through the glasses he hadn’t managed to remove. Ron thought Harry seemed surprised, but not at all upset, by their impromptu lovemaking. Just the same, Ron felt a little awkward lying naked on top of Harry on their kitchen table.  
  
“Sorry,” he said shyly. “Just got carried away.” Ron climbed down from the table. As he turned around, he saw Harry try to move and then wince in pain.  
  
“As brilliant as that was,” hissed Harry through gritted teeth, “we’ve got to use the bed next time. The table was brutal on my back.”  
  
“God, I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you up.” Ron supported Harry’s back as he sat up, and then helped him roll off the table.  
  
Harry made a funny face as he started towards the door. “Eww. Olive oil feels really weird,” he said with a wink. “I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
Ron watched Harry leave – without issuing an invitation to join him in the shower – and sighed deeply. He couldn’t help but feel let down. He would easily have rated that as one of their top five fucks, but now Harry had just walked away whinging about a sore back and Ron’s choice of lube. So much for doing that again.  
  
Ron picked up their discarded clothes and cast a cleaning charm on the table. So, okay, they wouldn’t be able to use the kitchen table again. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try something new in their bed. Harry was going to be away for the next few days. Ron would have plenty of time to come up with something different.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron and Charlie were well into a bottle of Old Ogden’s Firewhisky, lounging side by side on the old couch in front of the fire at The Burrow. Charlie was back from Romania for a week and his mum had invited everyone for dinner. Now he and Charlie were the only ones left, as their parents had gone to bed and the twins and Ginny had returned to their respective flats.  
  
“Where’s the little woman tonight?” asked Charlie with a gleam in his eye.  
  
“I dare you to call him that to his face. Hex you into next week, he would. _Harry_ is out doing Auror field training for a few days.”  
  
Charlie took a drink from his glass and swirled it around his mouth before swallowing. “You’re the luckiest bastard I know. Did you know that?”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“I’d give a dragon’s egg for just one night with Harry. He’s hot in that I-can-blow-away-your-Dark-Lord kind of way. I don’t suppose you’d share him…”  
  
Ron chuckled. “With you? Not a chance. I’ve heard all about you.”  
  
“Oh, I doubt you’ve heard everything. At least, I hope not. There are some things a little brother should not know. Anyway, with all his magical power, I bet he’s dynamite in the sack.”  
  
A brilliant idea suddenly dawned on Ron. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? Charlie was the perfect one to help Ron spice up their sex life. Not only did he swing both ways, but if even half of rumors Ron heard were true, then Charlie certainly had some experience with the more adventurous side of sex.  
  
“I don’t have any complaints. But, er, Harry does.” Ron was determined not to be embarrassed about telling Charlie this, because he needed help and he needed it now.  
  
“Really?” asked Charlie with a grin. “Do you think I should bring Dad down here to give you The Talk?”  
  
Ron scowled. “Shut it, you. It’s not funny. I’m really worried that he’s going to leave me.”  
  
Charlie refilled their glasses. “Sounds grim. So what did he say to you?”  
  
“That’s the worst part. He didn’t say it _me_ – I overheard him laughing with Hermione about how predictable and boring I was.”  
  
“You sure you didn’t misunderstand?” Charlie asked with a frown.  
  
Ron nodded forlornly. “Charlie, he compared having sex with me to a Professor Binns lecture.”  
  
Charlie couldn’t hold back the laughter, and a pained expression crossed his face. “Ouch.”  
  
“Sure. Laugh all you want. Because then he told her that since he was my partner, he felt he had to stay with me, at least for now.” Ron threw back the rest of his firewhisky. “Charlie, what am I going to do?”  
  
“Ron, I’m sorry to have to ask you this but, is he right?”  
  
Ron shrugged. “Maybe a little. But _I_ didn’t think things were boring, and I thought he was happy. After I overheard them, I tried something new. Didn’t work out so well, though.”  
  
“What did you try?”  
  
“Kitchen table. Olive oil.” Ron blushed as he said it.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows. “Table sex – that’s fun. Although it can be really hard on the back of whoever is on the bottom.”  
  
“Sure – now you tell me. So have you got any advice for me?”  
  
Charlie patted his brother on the shoulder. “I can do better than advice. I’ll be right back.”  
  
While Charlie was gone, Ron fought back the temptation to pour himself another drink. Getting pissed was not going to help the situation, and he needed to stay sober enough to remember whatever Charlie was going to tell him. He drew his wand and summoned a glass of water instead.  
  
Charlie reappeared with a mysterious box, and he set it on the couch between them. “This is my toybox. Even though it’s a wrench to loan it to you, I’m seriously concerned that you’re going to give all of us Weasleys a bad name if you can’t keep things interesting in the boudoir. Play with them for a while and see which ones he likes. Then I’ll work on putting together a box for you two. I guarantee, there isn’t a single thing in there that could be considered boring.”  
  
Ron’s eyes lit up like the first time he ever went into Honeydukes as Charlie pulled things out of the box one after another. Most of the toys needed spells, but they were fairly easy to remember once you realized what the toy was to be used for. Some of them were normal household items that had been magically altered by Charlie; others he’d bought by mail order. After receiving thorough instructions about how each toy worked, Ron was convinced that things must get very boring at the Dragon Reserve.  
  
As he packed up Charlie’s toys to head home, Ron said, “Charlie, thanks. This is exactly what I need. I owe you.”  
  
“What’s the point in having an area of expertise if I can’t use it to help out my little brother?”  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been a long time since Ron was nervous about having sex with Harry, but he found he was unable to stay calm. He could either keep things the way they were and risk Harry leaving him, or dive right in and try to improve them. Better to take a risk and have it be something they’d only do once, than to stick with the status quo – the _boring_ status quo.  
  
Having been away for three days, Harry was very affectionate and he was giving Ron obvious signals of his interest in fooling around. So after they cleaned up the dinner dishes, Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.  
  
“Harry,” he said, “while you were gone, I had an interesting conversation with my brother, Charlie. Remember – he’s visiting from Romania this week.”  
  
Harry answered with a vague “uh-huh” as he slid his hands down Ron’s back to the cleft of his arse while nuzzling Ron’s neck with his lips.  
  
“We were talking about sex,” continued Ron. It was difficult to keep his train of thought while his throat was attacked by Harry’s tongue and lips, but he’d spent a day and a half working on a script and he was determined to use it.  
  
“That must have been interesting,” purred Harry.  
  
“He – um – he let me borrow his box of toys.”  
  
Harry looked up at him apprehensively. “Sex toys?”  
  
Ron nodded with a grin. “Yeah. He said he’d make us our own toybox if we find some that we like. So – um – do you want to test one out?”  
  
Ron was a little surprised by Harry’s perplexed expression, because Harry was acting awfully reluctant for someone who claimed to want a steamier sex life.  
  
But then Harry moved his hand around to rub Ron’s growing erection through his trousers and said, “This is the only toy I need, but if you want to try something else, that would be fine.”  
  
They stumbled to the bedroom, discarding clothes as they went. Harry pulled back the bed covers while Ron retrieved Charlie’s toybox.  
  
“So what’s in there?” asked Harry.  
  
Ron smirked. “I think I’ll surprise you. Lay back on the bed.”  
  
Harry did as he was told, and Ron pulled a life-like plastic snake out of the box. Ron crawled onto the bed and stretched out next to Harry. He dragged the tail of the snake up the inside of Harry’s leg from ankle to groin. Seeing Harry shudder, he did it again, and then a third time.  
  
Ron fumbled on the bedside table for his wand. “I’m going to do the spell now, all right?” Harry nodded, and Ron gently tapped the plastic snake with his wand while saying the incantation.  
  
Immediately, the snake came to life. It slithered down one of Harry’s legs and around his foot before heading back up the other one and onto Harry’s chest. Ron was fascinated by the snake’s movement, and didn’t realize there was a problem until he noticed that Harry’s erection had wilted more quickly than if a bucket of cold water had been poured on it.  
  
Ron turned his head to look at Harry’s distressed face as soon as he heard him speaking in parseltongue. Even though he couldn’t understand what Harry was saying, he knew it wasn’t good, so he ended the spell at once.  
  
He plucked the now-immobile plastic snake off of Harry’s chest, which was heaving rapidly to the rhythm of Harry’s pounding heart. He threw the toy aside and rolled over to embrace his terrified lover.  
  
“It’s okay,” whispered Ron. “I stopped it.” He ran his fingertips across Harry’s bare skin in a gentle, comforting manner. Ron hadn’t ever seen Harry have a reaction like that to anything, and he was extremely worried.  
  
After nearly a minute, Harry said, “I-I’m sorry, Ron. Give me a moment – I’ll be fine.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Harry noticeably shuddered before answering. “I was watching it move down my leg and then when it turned back towards my face, it wasn’t a plastic snake anymore – it looked to me like Voldemort’s snake – you know, the one that bit your dad. And then, the closer it got to my face, the bigger it became, until it was the size of a basilisk. And it was opening its mouth and I saw its huge fangs…” Harry shook visibly and was unable to continue speaking.  
  
“You saw all that?” asked Ron warily.  
  
Harry shrugged. “It was weird. I knew it wasn’t real, but I could still see it clearly in my mind’s eye.” He let out a loud sigh.  
  
“Harry, you know I wouldn’t have let it hurt you, don’t you? The toy stays completely under the control of whoever says the spell to activate it. I would have stopped it earlier if I’d noticed it upsetting you.” Ron felt terrible. Instead of spicing up their sex life, it had completely deflated it. Well, Charlie was right in one respect: it hadn’t been boring.  
  
“I know that. I have no idea why that happened, and how could you have possibly known? I’m just a little freaked out – I’ll be fine. Maybe we should pass on the snake toy, though.”  
  
“Yeah. Snakes are right out. Did you know you spoke parseltongue to it?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, and I have to admit, it’s dead sexy when you do that,” Ron said with a grin.  
  
Harry responded by snogging him senseless. Once they were back in the throes of passion, Ron noticed with dismay that they easily fell into the same comfortable, predictable pattern of sex that he’d been trying so hard to avoid.  
  
Still, after they were both spent, Ron could have sworn that Harry broke their post-coital silence by murmuring, “I’ve missed you.” He relaxed as he held Harry in his arms. Those didn’t sound like words you said to someone you were about to leave. He still had time to work on livening up their sex life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
“I feel really bad about what happened last time,” Harry said to Ron. Harry was kneeling behind Ron, who was naked and sitting in the center of their bed sorting through Charlie’s toybox. He kissed Ron’s neck as he peered over his shoulder, occupying his hands by wrapping his arms around Ron’s chest and tweaking his nipples with his forefinger and thumb. Most distracting to Ron, though, was the occasional throb of Harry’s prick, which was insistently digging into his back.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Now we know to avoid snakes.” Ron picked up a handful of ice mice and showed them to Harry. “I don’t suppose these would be good either,” he said.  
  
“What are they?”  
  
“They’re ice mice that you transform to move like real mice.”  
  
“Er – what are you supposed to do with them?” Ron glanced over his shoulder and saw Harry eying the ice mice nervously.  
  
“You stuff ‘em in your arse and they run around. Charlie says it’s wicked good.”  
  
“I’m not putting those in my arse! That’s disgusting!”  
  
“Keep your hair on, Harry. I said we’re skipping those. Oh, look here – these are intriguing. How about playing with these? You’re not scared of a fluffy plume, are you?” Ron asked with a smirk.  
  
Ron handed Harry two quills that were bound together with a red ribbon. One looked like a normal writing quill, and the other was much longer with the plume ending halfway up the shaft. Harry untied the ribbon and brushed Ron’s nipples with the fluffy one. “Yeah, this will be all right. What do we do – just write on each other?”  
  
Ron put the toybox on the floor and took the quills from Harry. “Oh no. This is one that Charlie thought up, remember, so it’s much kinkier than that. Lie down so it will work better.”  
  
Harry stretched out on the bed and watched as Ron said the spell and sucked on the end of the smaller quill. He then straddled Harry’s hips so that their cocks were touching, and he placed the quill on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“You see, Harry,” the quill started to write Ron words in a loopy, elegant script, “this quill will write down everything I say.” The quill recorded Ron’s words across Harry’s chest.  
  
“It feels strange – sort of tickles.”  
  
“And when I say ‘I want to fuck you, Harry,’ the quill will write it and every time you look down, you’ll know just what I want to do to you.” Just for fun, Ron continued, “I want to take your cock into my mouth and suck you dry. Then I want to spread you wide open and rim you. Want to wiggle my tongue and thrust it inside you until you beg me for more. And when you do, I’ll be ready to fuck you harder and deeper than I have ever done before.”  
  
Beneath him, Ron could feel Harry’s prick getting even harder with each word. He waited until the quill finished writing “ever done before” just above Harry’s hip before moving off of Harry and bending over to kiss him.  
  
Before Ron spoke again, he moved the quill to Harry’s left shoulder so that it would write down the length of his arm instead of covering up the dirty talk. “This longer quill actually goes inside you. See how flexible it is? Damn, where’d I put that lube?”  
  
Ron turned around and searched the covers for the lubricant he’d got out. When he located it and turned back to Harry, he knew immediately that there was a problem. Harry had sat up and was shaking his left hand as if something horrid had been crawling on him. He’d jettisoned the quill across the room; Ron pointed his wand at it and ended the spell.  
  
“Did it hurt you?” Ron asked in a panic.  
  
Harry didn’t say anything, but he held his left hand with his right, wiping off the fresh ink with his right thumb. He lifted the hand up near Ron’s face and began to trace the faint scar there with his right index finger. “I will not tell lies,” he muttered, almost as if he were in a trance.  
  
 _Holy shit!_ Ron thought. _I am an insensitive wanker._ How could he have forgotten the hours and hours of detention Harry’d had to endure during fifth year where the Evil Umbridge had forced him to cut his hand open over and over again with an enchanted quill?  
  
“Fuck, Harry, I totally forgot about that. Here, we’ll put the quills away, too.”  
  
Harry came back to the present and got a grip on himself. “I’m okay, Ron. I didn’t think about it either. It’s not like it hurt or anything, but I don’t think I can concentrate on sex when all I can picture is Umbridge the Toad in her fluffy pink cardigan of doom.”  
  
Ron wrapped an arm around Harry’s back. “Of course not – no one could. And now, thanks to you, I’ve got it in my brain, too.”  
  
“Sorry.” Harry looked down at his chest. “Is there a spell to clean this off?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Ron picked up his wand from the bed and pointed it at Harry’s chest. Before he cast the spell, he said, “I still want to do this stuff to you. That is, if you’re in the mood…”  
  
“Do you even have to ask?” Harry lay on his back again, and Ron straddled his hips once more. Ron read the words on Harry’s chest aloud, punctuating his sentences with languid kisses and grinding their cocks together. Harry’s body responded nicely to Ron’s words, and he was quite enthusiastic about Ron’s actions as well.  
  
Afterwards, Ron was completely taken aback when Harry prattled on about how fantastic the sex had been. Of course, Ron totally agreed – it had been brilliant – but it wasn’t as if they’d never done any of those things before. Maybe he’d just overheard Harry on a bad day. Anyway, they had the toybox now and it seemed a shame not to use it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
“Charlie told me that when you let someone tie you up, you’re showing how much you trust them, and when you’re the one tying, it’s a way to prove that you’re worthy of their trust.”  
  
Harry held up the cuffs and shook his head. “That’s all well and good for Charlie to say – he’s never been tied up by a Death Eater and had his blood extracted, has he? Ron… you don’t need to tie me up to know how much I trust you. I didn’t have a very good experience with bondage the last time it was done to me. It’s just doesn’t turn me on.”  
  
“All right.” Ron rummaged through the box some more. He held out a black cloth and Harry took it from him.  
  
“What does this do?” Harry asked tentatively.  
  
“It’s a blindfold. Supposedly your other senses are heightened when you can’t see. This thing moulds to your head so that you can’t see anything.”  
  
“Sort of like being back in my cupboard at Privet Drive,” Harry said sarcastically. “Ron, I don’t really think I’m cut out for sex toys. Can we just do it normally for a change?”  
  
Ron was completely confused. Harry wanted _normal_? But normal was boring – he’d said so himself. “Yeah, sure. I was just trying to keep things interesting.” He cast his eyes down – he’d fucked this up by reminding Harry of every childhood trauma he’d ever had. Harry would want to leave him for sure now.  
  
But Harry lifted his chin up with his hand and their eyes met. “You obviously don’t realize how much you turn me on just by being you. The sex is good – brilliant, actually – but it wouldn’t be half as good if I were doing it with anyone else.”  
  
To emphasize his point, Harry pinned Ron on the bed and ravished him. He laved Ron’s neck and chest, playfully sucking each nipple to a peak before moving his attention to Ron’s belly. Ron was incapable of speech once Harry wrapped his lips around the tip of Ron’s cock and slowly drew it inside the wet warmth of his mouth. God, it was incredible what Harry was doing to him. And it was all going to be over in a minute if Harry didn’t let up.  
  
“Harry,” gasped Ron, “can’t last much longer…slow down.”  
  
After one last lick up the length of Ron’s shaft, Harry kissed his way back up to Ron’s lips. Ron greedily sucked Harry’s tongue and lower lip, wanting to claim Harry the way he’d just been claimed.  
  
“Do you still want to make this interesting?” Harry asked in a low, sexy voice.  
  
Ron swallowed hard at the sound of Harry’s voice thick with lust. “Anything you want,” he breathed into Harry’s ear.  
  
“Anything?”  
  
Ron nodded. He hoped whatever Harry wanted to do would include some attention to his rock hard prick.  
  
Harry sat up and pulled the discarded box of sex toys towards him. “Didn’t you say there was something in here that would keep you from coming?”  
  
 _Shit._ He really _had_ pissed off Harry, so Harry was going to torture him. But he’d just said he’d do anything, so he couldn’t very well back down now. He sat up on one elbow and reached in the box, fishing through it until he pulled out a leather harness-like device. He held it out to Harry.  
  
“Put it on.”  
  
Ron fixed the harness around his cock and balls, and Harry handed Ron his wand so he could say the incantation that would tighten it. Ron was surprised that it didn’t hurt – it was snug, but not uncomfortable.  
  
“You all right?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah. Now what?”  
  
Harry smiled wickedly. “Now I get to have my way with you for as long as I want. You can tell me to stop if you don’t like something, but don’t end the spell until I say so, okay?” Ron nodded.  
  
Just as Ron was thinking that Harry seemed to be enjoying this situation a little too much, he noticed Harry reach back in the box and pull out the plastic snake. “What are you doing? I thought that thing freaked you out?” he asked with alarm.  
  
Harry propped the snake on the pillow next to Ron’s head. “Oh, we’re not going to turn it on. I just need to look at it so I can do this.” He proceeded to stare at the snake, and after a moment, he began to speak parseltongue. Ron’s prick throbbed insistently. He had no idea what Harry was saying, but the sound coming from Harry’s mouth was driving him wild with desire.  
  
Harry wrapped his hand around Ron’s cock and pumped it several times before moving his fingers to brush all over Ron’s sensitized skin. Ron was close to whimpering – he’d never been so hard before. When Harry looked away from the snake and into the depths of Ron’s eyes, his parseltongue switched to English for a few seconds.  
  
“…love your body, love you so much it scares me. Want to taste every inch of…” Harry looked at the snake again and lapsed back into the sexy hissing.  
  
Ron’s brain was reeling. Harry never talked during sex, and he certainly never made passionate declarations of love! He ached to roll Harry onto his back and take him right then and there, but as Harry had now stopped talking and was doing the loveliest thing with his tongue on Ron’s swollen balls, he thought it best to wait.  
  
“Fuck, Ron, look how huge you are!” exclaimed Harry in English. He wrapped his hand around Ron’s shaft and pumped it. It was easily thicker than usual by half. “I want to ride you, but I’m not sure you’ll fit.”  
  
Ron loved it when Harry bottomed from the top, and the idea that he could go for as long as Harry needed him was an extra bonus. “I want that too. Shift this way and let me stretch you wide as I can.”  
  
Harry turned so that Ron could reach his arse while he sucked on Ron’s cock. Ron worked his opening as best he could from the strange angle, and his efforts got Harry so excited that he couldn’t wait any longer. Ron was almost in tears as Harry slicked up his shaft, and he nearly hyperventilated as Harry impaled himself on it.  
  
Ron put a hand on each of Harry’s hips and held him steady as he lowered himself on Ron’s cock. God, his need to come was overwhelming, but he couldn’t. He felt beads of sweat dropping from Harry’s chin as he grunted and moaned with the pleasure of Ron filling him completely. Ron circled a hand around Harry’s prick and watched Harry’s eyes roll back into his head as he pumped it while Harry rode him. Harry was close, and then maybe after he came, he’d let Ron end the spell.  
  
Harry, though, was apparently trying to kill Ron, because he suddenly slowed his rhythm and removed Ron’s hand from his cock. He then stopped moving all together, pausing to look around the bed. Finally, his gaze landed on Ron’s wand, and he picked it up and handed it to Ron.  
  
“End the spell,” Harry panted.  
  
“Please, yes.” Ron said the words, and immediately, Harry rolled them so that he was on his back and Ron was on top of him. Free to respond at last, Ron pushed into Harry a few more times before he lost control and came moaning, “Harry…”  
  
As waves of pleasure subsided, Ron felt Harry clench around his cock, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Harry’s face as he climaxed. It was beautiful. Charlie was right: Ron knew he was the luckiest bastard ever.  
  
Ron and Harry lay there for a while, saying nothing but breathing heavily. Harry was first to break the silence. “Okay, I admit that toys have their uses. That was incredible.”  
  
“Not too boring for you?” Ron asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Harry chuckled. “God, Ron, if that had been any more exciting, I think I would have had a heart attack. I’m completely knackered now.”  
  
Ron reached down to remove the harness-device, which was hanging loose around his spent cock. He tossed it aside and pulled up the covers over Harry and himself. As he drifted off to sleep, he tried to make sense out of Harry’s comments. Had he really been bored with their sex life, or had Ron just misinterpreted his words? Ron was unable to stay awake long enough to solve the mystery.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the third night in a row of working late, Ron entered the flat expecting to see Harry lounging on the sofa in his dressing gown reading for his coursework. Surveying the empty room, his eyes landed on the coat rack, on which Hermione’s cloak was hanging.  
  
 _Great_ , thought Ron, _at least Harry didn’t have to be alone again tonight._ Ron opened the door to the kitchen, but found it empty as well. The two open bottles of wine on the table did not go unnoticed.  
  
They had to be somewhere, so Ron headed down to the bedroom, and stopped when he heard Hermione say, “It’s okay if we don’t do it this time. I can wait.”  
  
“No, Hermione, I know there’s a spell for that in one of my books. I just can’t find the one I’m looking for.”  
  
Hermione gasped loudly. “What in the world is _this_?” she asked. Alarmed, Ron peeked around the corner so he could see.  
  
Relieved that there was nothing funny going on, Ron watched Harry cross the room to where Hermione stood, holding a box. “Oh _that._ That is Charlie Weasley’s box of sex toys.”  
  
Hermione giggled. “Do I even want to ask why you have this?”  
  
“Probably not.” Harry sat down on the bed. “I think Ron might think our sex life is too boring, so he’s been badgering me to try all this stuff.”  
  
Hermione grinned as she sat down next to Harry. “I did notice that he was a bit keen the last time I was here. I thought it was sweet.”  
  
Shaking his head, Harry replied, “I shouldn’t say anything bad because, really, the sex has been fantastic, but do you realize that my fucked-up brain associates half of those toys with traumatic events of my childhood? They don’t make me want to have sex; they make me want to run and hide.” He pulled the quills out of the box and waved them in front of Hermione’s face. “I saw these innocent-looking quills, and all I could think of was Umbridge and the detentions from hell.”  
  
“Oh dear. Did you tell Ron?”  
  
“I didn’t have to. I just sort of freaked out, so he knew it was a problem. And I felt so bad because I knew I’d disappointed him.”  
  
“I’m sure he understands. We saw all the crap that you went through – it was almost as hard for us to watch as it was for you to experience.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “Well, it could be worse, I suppose. Imagine if it was Ron boring me to tears at home instead of Ernie Macmillan, the most unimaginative dueler ever to become an Auror, boring me at school. _That_ would be horrible. No, if my partners are out of balance, I’d definitely rather have it this way.”  
  
Ron slumped against the wall. God, he was such an idiot. Of course Harry hadn’t been complaining about his sex life. He’d been ranting at Hermione about Ernie, just as he’d ranted to Ron at least a hundred times before. No wonder he’d acted so surprised at Ron’s attempts to spice things up. Apparently, they were already spicy enough.  
  
Not wanting Harry and Hermione to discover he’d overheard them, he quietly retraced his steps and slammed the front door, effectively announcing his presence. As he waited for them to join him in the living room, Ron realized that he’d have to return Charlie’s toybox to him soon. Charlie would be surprised to find out they didn’t want anything.  
  
Although, Ron was thinking that he might have to find somewhere that sold realistic-looking plastic snakes.  



End file.
